Freedom doesn't always mean free p2
by MeechiesQueen
Summary: i own nothing. i suck at summaries. Aelita is the only human on Earth, and she misses her friends deeply. One of her friends come back to help her with her loneliness, though. Someone who died a long time ago...


Freedom Doesn't Always Mean Free Part Two

You read it right! I decided to make a sequel to Freedom Doesn't Always Mean Free By FlyingStar. I love Angst, and I would love for there to be a sequel from FlyingStar, but the story was originally made ten YEARS ago...so so far it doesn't look like it's going to happen.

* * *

A girl with bubblegum pink hair, a brown overall dress with pink boots [ season 4 outfit ] sat on a hill overlooking kadic academy, or whats' left over the deterioration of time. The girl sighed for the thousandth time and stood up. She walked toward the old factory, where the girl's troubles began. Jeremie, her fiance, paid his lotto fortune to keep the buildings standing tall. She wondered why Jeremie decided to keep the old buildings up, but he used to say they were a important part in history. She understood because without those buildings, the world would have ceased to exist long ago.

Like right now.

As she walked over the old bridge, it didn't have cracks, which made her wonder why it never fell, or the factory never fell. Maybe XANA is luring her to turn the supercalcuator back on.

It's working well.

The supercalculator, billions of billions of years old supercalculator, turned back on without a single problem.

It startled her at first, but then she remembered why she was there.

She went up a floor on the still-working elevator, and it brought back memories.

~flashback~

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita stared at the supercalculator back in 2014. [when evolution ended]

"You all ready?" Jeremie asked, hand hovering over the off switch.

"Ready" They all chorused.

She remembered how nervous, but ready for this decision. Odd had a nervous half-smile, Ulrich looked tense, as if Xana could pop out of the computer at any moment, and Yumi looked relieved. I looked slightly horrified.

"Here we go." Jeremie flipped the switch.

No hesitation this time.

~End Flashback~

Aelita Often wonders how she remembers these little things,but she always chalked it up to Xana.

He would do this, making her remember every little thing and knowing each day without her beloved Jeremie would be a living hell.

But today, she wouldn't take it anymore.

She virtualized herself and the overboard and missed how it felt. The constant rush of wind.

It almost reminded her how it feels to live.

It reminded her of Odd.

This was his board.

It reminded her of his constant want to beat Ulrich in a rac-

Ulrich.

He was lovesick for Yumi when they were youn-

Yumi.

She was the sensible one when they were little, and was the first one to call on a activated tower if Jeremie nor I could make it.

Jeremie. [ It's weird but stick with me. I suck.]

She's wiping virtual tears now.

She looked for the nearest ledge.

She had to do it. She couldn't live, or as she now called it, "Die" another day.

She jumped over the edge.

'Maybe I can be with Jeremie.' she thought.

She screamed out of anger and threw a energy field.

A manta almost caught her. [ A manta means Xana's back! MAYBE...]

She wanted to die.

Maybe falling into the digital sea wasn't death, but it was the closest thing.

As she fell, she heard a voice. Five voices, to be exact.

Don't do it Aelita

Don't lose hope

Don't cry, we're always with you

See you in a minuet, my dear

I love you

The last voice made me fling my hand to my wrist and fly up to the lyoko land. After a while when I couldn't see anything of importance, I was about to jump back down to the welcoming darkness but a purple furry paw in front of my face stopped me.

Purple furry paw?

I whipped around to see five translucent figures. [ Almost invisible but visible for you people who doesn't know what translucent means.]

Ulrich

Yumi

Odd

My Father

Jeremie.

They all looked the same, from back when we were thirteen.

Ulrich had a kind smile, holding Yumi's hand.

Yumi had a understanding smile, holding Ulrich's hand

Odd had a goofy smile, closest to me, making the peace sign with both hands. Or paws.

Daddy had a stern smile, but kind nonetheless

Jeremie.

Jeremie looked like himself on earth. He had his red turtleneck on, along with his Khakis.

I wiped away tears and stared as Jeremie started walking toward me and Odd backed up.

Odd said "Hey! Ulrich and Yumi sittin' in a tree-"

"ODD!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"OOOODDDDDD!" I giggled as Ulrich threw a katana at Odd who ducked easily.

"First comes love, then comes marriage-"

"OOOOOOODDDDD!" Ulrich was chasing the catboy now.

"Then comes Odd's nefew in a baby carriage!" Ulrich glomped Odd and he squirmed as I started laughing, rolling on the ground. She didn't notice that everyone was staring at her. [I know I ruined a JxA scene, but personally, I hate that couple. OxA FO EVA!]

She didn't notice that they started dissapearing, one by one.

Starting with Ulrich, then Yumi, Odd, Franz and Jeremie soon after.

She then stopped laughing, then saw she was alone again.

She looked at the edge, and heard the same friendly laughs from moments ago.

She stood up, called the overboard back, and started her trek toward the nearest tower.

After I materialized, I saw something that made me freeze stock-still.

There was Odd Della-Robia. Flesh and blood, Standing in front of me.

For a second I thought I was hallucinating, that this all was some cruel dream.

He took a step forward, holding out his hands in a hug gesture.

I gladly fell into his comforting arms, sobbing.

For a second all seemed right in the world, like back when we were twelve.

~Flashback~

"I knew I'd find you here." Odd sauntered in, a kind smile in place.

"Jeremie can be a bit rude-"

"And a complete dumbell." The sobbing girl interrupted.

"But he means well, you know that." he put me in his lap [ I know this isn't what happened in the show, but I like this better.] and started stroking my hair. I leaned into him, accepting his warmth. He was like the older brother I never had.

~End Flashback~

The same was happening now, like back when we we were twelve.

"How-how are you here? Why didn't you come AGES ago!" I flung my hands around.

"You need some kind of company."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

He sighed into my hair. "I needed permission. Jer couldn't come because spirits aren't allowed to kiss earthly beings, and me, Ulrich, and Yumi knew he couldn't resist, and since i'm the second closest to you it was decided I should come instead."

I sighed.

He sighed.

We both sighed at the same time.

I giggled, he chuckled. The sounds made me happy. For the first time in forever, [ Frozen reference not intended.] I was HAPPY!

We talked.

There wasn't much to talk about, but we did anyway.

He had a small glow, like a glowstick.

He also had a halo.

And a small pair of wings.

They were so puny, I had to laugh.

"They're special!" He defended.

"Can they lift you?"

"N-no."

I laughed again, but started crying.

He asked what was wrong.

"I miss them, the old times." I sobbed.

"Back when things were easy, back when Ulrich was fighting over Yumi, and vise versa! Back when we were together! The whole group! I even miss Sissy! I miss Tamyia, Milly, Nicholas, even Herve! All of them!" I started shouting, like it could bring them back. I tried it long ago. But it never worked. I just sat on his lap, him gently stroking my hair, and slowly rocking back and forth.

* * *

Review! I'll still write without reviews, but that's no excuse not to.


End file.
